


Uh... Hi.

by danceinpurgatory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, and friends, and maybe even roleplay partners, i just want people to talk to, not a work, read if you want i guess, waaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory
Summary: Not a work, just me talking I guess.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1





	Uh... Hi.

Uh... Ahoy hoy.

So I doubt anyone will actually see this, and I'm not sure if this kind of content is allowed, but I made this in hopes of finding people to talk to. In hopes of making friends and/or finding roleplay partners.

aaaa... I'm a lonely woman... a lonely woman who just writes I guess. I really wanna get back into roleplaying, too...

Uh... I don't have that many social medias, but I do have a Wattpad account (danceinpurgatory) and a Twitter account (yuumukade). I'm not super active on my Twitter account, but you can still message me on it if you'd like, as I check on it semi-often. I don't have a Discord account because I'm taking a break from that site due to... experiences. I might make a new one in the future, though.

Thanks for reading, I suppose.


End file.
